The field of this invention relates to a device to restrict an animal's movements to a particular confined area, and primarily to a portable device which is to be connectable to a vehicle, such as an automobile, and then connectable to the pet to confine the pet to a specific area.
People frequently take animals with them in vehicles, such as in a truck or automobile. At times, a particularly rambuctious animal, such as a dog or cat, can be distractive to the driver and will become a hazard to the operation of the vehicle. Also at times when the vehicle is left unattended, it may be desirable to locate the pet in a particular location within the vehicle so as to prevent the pet from disturbing articles carried within the vehicle. Also, at times, it would be desirable if during traveling the pet could be tethered in a position close to the vehicle, but outside thereof.
There is a need for a device which is readily portable, occupies little space, can be manufactured inexpensively and can be readily connected to the vehicular structure and which can be employed for the purpose of tethering the pet to a confined area either within the vehicle or exteriorly of the vehicle.